Mufasa's Daughter 2
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Kiara and Simba are now King and queen, and is blessed with a beautiful daughter; Princess Solange. But its not a happy ending, evil still stalks the African savannah. How will the new princess handle these hurdles? Especially since she donst want a mate? Will the princess prove that a queen can rule without a king?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So here it is. Book two of Mufasa's Daughter. Enjoy!

As the sun rose over the savannah the animals began their journey to Pride Rock. Rafiki stud at the peak calling to the animals. Simba and Kiara walked over with a creamy golden cub hanging from the queen's jaws. Rafiki hugs the king and queen before taking the new heir and rasing her up for the kingdom to see. The cub's blue eyes shined brightly as she pawed at the leaves that flew by. The animals cheered as the sun shined down the new heir.

-X-

"News from the Pride Lands"

Kovu looked from Hassan to Katja and nodded his head.

"Kiara has given birth to a daughter"

Kovu smiled, "A daughter, this take over will be easier than I thought"

Katja nodded and said "Anything else my lord"

"No, you are dismissed"

Just then two cubs ran in the cave. One was dark brown with a darker brown tuff on his head and orange eyes. The other was brown with a hint of red and grey with red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kovu snarled

"There's some lionesses here to see you, father" said the orange eye cub

Kovu nodded and said "Get back to training" before walking out

-X-

Kiara laid on the royal platform when a teenage Sala and a cream cub with blue eyes and a black tuff walked over.

"Hi Kiara"

Kiara looked from her sleeping cub to her nephew and neice and said "Hello Mheetu, Sala"

"Hey Kiara, so what's the princess name?"

Kiara smiled and nuzzled her cub, "Solange. My little So-So"

"I like it" said Mheetu

Kiara nuzzled the small cub and said "I do too"

Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you like the princess? What do you think of Kovu's sons? Please let me know. Til next time.


	2. Danger Awaits

Author's Note: Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover for the review.

As the sun began to rise a creamy golden cub with sapphire blue eyes ran out of a cave to the edged of Pride Rock.

"Wow" giggled Solange before she was picked up by her scruff

"Mommy, put me down" whined the princess

After putting her daughter down, Kiara said "I just want you to be careful. Accidents can happen"

Before the queen's words was ignored as Solange chased a yellow butterfly.

"Solange! Are you listening?" Kiara said stepping on her cub's tail

Solange sat up and said "That anything can happened and I need to stay away from the Outlands"

Kiara took her paw off and said "Ok. You can go just be careful"

Solange giggled and ran down the rocky stairs. Kiara sighed as Simba and Ahadi walked over.

"Love, you have to give So-So some space" said Simba nuzzling the queen

Kiara sighed and said "I just want her to be safe.."

All of a sudden the young queen felt sick. Kiara ran to the edge and vomit.

"Kiara, are you alright?" Asked Ahadi

"Of course she's alright"

Ahadi and Simba looked to see Uru and Sarafina walking over.

"Child let me see"

Kiara laid on her side as her grandmother looked her body over.

Uru smiled and said "Congrats my child. You are expecting and I'm surprised. You only have two weeks to go"

Kiara's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "What!"

Uru smiled "Just don't get to worked up and you have nothing to worry about"

Kiara tilted her head and said "What do you mean?"

Sarafina stepped up and said "You're mother gave birth to your brother because the pain of losing you and Mufasa was to much to handle that she went into labor"

"Oh, I understand. Well thanks grandma Uru" Kiara said before nuzzling her mother in-law and grandmother before heading in the cave to her mother

-X-

"Dad, can we take a break?" Asked a dark brown cub with orange eyes as his brother stud behind him

Kovu thought for a second and roared, "Kula!"

A young brown lioness with crimson eyes came running over.

"Yes sire"

"Watch my cubs and make sure they don't leave your sight" snarled Kovu

Kula bowed as Kovu walked out. Kambili looked up at the older lioness with a smirk.

Kula looked down and sighed, "Let me guess, you want something"

Kambili looked over the lioness and winked. Just then a large rock came tumbling down and met with the lioness side, knocking the wind out.

"Oh yea" shouted the brown cub, "Come on Nuka, let's blow this place"

Nuka nodded and followed his brother as his red eyes shining brightly.

-X-

"Man, why do mommy have to be so protective" whined the princess

Solange wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into something fury.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Nuka growled

Solange didn't flinch as she stud up and said "Watch who you're talking to"

"Why should we, who are you anyway?" Kambili asked as he circled the princess

Solange stud proudly and said "Princess Solange who are you?"

"Prince Kambili and Prince Nuka and we are the sons of of the mighty Kovu"

At that Solange's tough act faded as her ears pinned to her head.

"K...Kovu" the princess stuttered

-X-

Hassan walked in Kovu's cave and seen Kula getting up. He sighed and ran off, already knowing what happened. This is the third time they pulled it off. When Hassan got in the Pride Lands the smell of the princes reached his nose. Without another thought, he bolted off in the direction of Kovu's sons and Solange.

Author's Note: So chapter two is now up. What do you think?

_**Kambili **_belongs to _**T5Tango**_

Til next time, see ya.


	3. Water and Fire

Author's Note: Thank you, CSIMentalistTLK lover for the review. I'm not sure yet, but in the end Solange is going to want to rule by herself. I'm not sure what makes her want that yet but til then there will be love triganles.

Zazu flew over the Pride Lands looking for any trouble. So far there only been disagreements between the cheetahs and the leopards. He flew to Simba who was taking care of a issue with the rhinos and the hippos.

"Sir, issue with cheetahs and leopards"

Simba sighed and said "Thanks Zazu"

With a bow the blue hornbill flew off. Zazu decided to do one more round before turning back to Pride Rock. A good thing he did, because he saw Hassan heading towards the princess.

"I must tell the queen!" Squeaked Zazu before taking off

-X-

Kiara laid in the cave with Sarabi and Nala by her sides. Sitting not far was Kanala and a small cream cub with reddish brown eyes and a red tuff. Another cream cub with a hint of grey and grey eyes and a rich mild brown tuff, laid next to Kanala. Not long after Kiara became queen Kanala, Rudy, Austin and Korra returned back to the Northan Kingdom. Where the queen went back to her flirty ways, till one of them caught up to her. A few after having a fun night with Rudy, Kanala became sick. It turns out she was preagant. So a month before Kiara gave birth to Solange, Kanala gave birth to two sons. Avan, the cream cub with reddish brown eyes and Ari, the creamy grey cub with grey eyes.

"So I hope one of them can become the kingdom of the Pride Lands" smiled Kanala

Kiara nodded and said "I'll talk with Simba, but I agree on the bethrol"

Just then Zazu flew in with fear in his eyes.

"Your highness, I spotted Hassan in the kingdom and he's headed towards the princess"

Kiara felt stiff, as her memories turned everything white. Once her vision cleared there was one word on her mind, "Kovu"

But as the queen went to stand and ran, a sharp pain ran through her body.

"What's going on?" Kiara cried

Nala stepped up and said "Its time"

Kanala looked at the frighten bird and said "Find Simba"

The bird nodded and flew off.

"Nala, you, Sarabi and Sarafina go help Simba"

Nala nodded before running off with Sarabi and Sarafina.

Kanala looked at her sons and said "I want you two go outside"

The twins nodded and ran out just as a loud roar echoed through the kingdom.

-X-

Simba ran as fast as he could. Zazu told him that his daughter was in danger and now he was running at top speed. He met with his mother, Nala and Sarabi on his way to Solange. Once he caught whiff of his daughter he gave a mighty roar and leaped over some bushes.

"Well, look who showed up" snarled Hassan as he began to pounce, but stopped when he seen the golden king had back up

Hassan growled and picked up Nuka and ran off with Kambili following, but not after shouting "This isn't over"

After Hassan disappeared Simba looked down at his daughter, who looked up with nervous smile.

"You are in big trouble young lady"

Solange sighed as her ears pinned against her head, "Oh"

-X-

"He's so handsome" said Sala who came in at the last moment who was looking at a small light creamy golden, almost white cub with reddish brown eyes

Kiara smiled half heartily and said "I just hope Solange is ok"

Kanala put a paw on the worried queen and said "I'm sure she's fine. Now what's his name?"

Kiara looked at her sleeping cub and said "I like the name James"

Kanala smiled and said "It has a nice ring to it"

Kiara looked back at her son, with a loving smile said "Prince James it is"

Author's Note: I'm so bored, its not funny. I can't sleep, because I just woke from a nap. So I'll be up late updating stories, mostly this one. Til next time.


	4. Meet for the First

Author's Note: Ok, thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover for your review. Now enjoy!

"I'm very disappointed in you, Solange"

Solange was walking besides her father back home.

The princess pinned her ears and said "But dad..."

Simba cut her off with a stern look and said "Enough, right now we need to focus on getting home. Your mother went into labor because she was worried about you"

Solange lowered her head and said "I'm really am sorry and I didn't know mommy was preagant"

"Neither did we til this morning. She went through her whole preagantcy and didn't know it"

By this time everyone has made up Pride Rock.

Once outside the cave Simba stopped and looked down at his daughter,

"Solange, I want you stay out here til we call you"

The princess simplely nodded her head as the king walked in the cave. Solange slumped to the ground with a sad sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Solange looked up to see two pair of grey eyes.

"Um...nothing"

"Sure. So why are you crying?"

Solange put a paw to her face and felt wet fur.

"Its nothing, who are you?"

"I'm Ari"

Solange sat up and said "I'm Solange but I like to be called So-So"

Ari smiled as Sarabi walked out of the cave.

"Sweetie, your parents want to see you"

The princess waste no time and ran in the cave. Once she was in front of Kiara, she seen a light golden, almost white cub lying by her mother's side.

Kiara smiled and said "Dear, this is your little brother James"

-X-

"What was you thinking!" Roared Kovu

Kambili and Nuka shrunk back in fear.

"Those Pridelanders could of killed you! I need you, don't you understand!"

"Yes father" replied Kambili and Nuka

"Now to your cave! Someone will bring you your dinner"

"Yes father" said Kambili and Nuka before going to a small cave next to Kovu's

Just then a black raven flew down with a bow.

"Sire, word from the Pride Lands"

Kovu made sure his sons was gone before turning his majordomo.

"Word says the queen gave birth to a son today"

Kovu couldn't believe what he heard. A son? This dampens his plans, unless.

"Thank you, Shadow. You are dismissed"

The raven bowed before taking flight.

"What are you going to do?"

Kovu turned to see his mother and said "Take out the competition"

Author's Note: So Kovu is up to no good. Poor James, his life is on the line. So tell me what you think. Til next time!


	5. Death Death

Author's Note: Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover for the review, yea bad Kovu is up to no good. And it only gets worst.

Weeks turned into months and Kiara and Simba are busier than ever. A few lionesses from the Western Kingdom came to the Pride Lands and the animals have been causing reckless at the watering hole. Prince James is now old enough to go out with the other cubs. Letting Kiara do more, since she doesn't have to be with James every second. Since Kiara and Simba were busy, Ahadi and Uru deiced to spend some time with their great grands.

"Great grandpa Ahadi, can you tell us a story?" James asked with pleading eyes

Ahadi, Uru and the cubs were lying by a watering hole.

"What story do you want to hear?" Uru said as she pulled Solange and her brother close

"How did Great Uncle Scar become bad?" Asked Solange

Ahadi sighed and said "Scar was once named Taka and he was the friendest cub I ever met. Taka wasn't always jealous of your grandfather, Mufasa. They were actually the best of friends"

James and Solange tilted their heads as they asked "So what happened?"

"Taka came into contact with some hyenas that followed Kambili..." Started Uru

"Who's Kmabili?" James asked

Ahadi sighed and said "Kambili was an evil lion that killed your great great grandmother and he was my father"

"Oh, that's terrible" said Solange

"Hey, So-So didn't you say those cubs you met where named Kambili" said James looking at his sister

Solange groaned and said "James! And it was only one named Kambili the other was named Nuka"

"It seems our grandson is following in the darkness" sighed Uru

-X-

"The plan is in motion" said Zira with a smile

Kovu smirked evilly and said "Fire away"

-X-

"Wow, that's kinda sad" said Solange

Just then evil laughing was heard. Ahadi and Uru jumped to their feet and bared their teeth as they stud protectively infront of Solange and James. Kovu and Zira with three lionesses appeared out of the thick greenery.

"Kovu!" Snarled Ahadi

Kovu smiled and growled "It's good to see you too, gramps"

"What are you doing here? You were banished!" Uru growled

"If you want to know, its simple. We're here to kill the prince!" Zira snarled

Uru growled "Over our dead body!" Before pouncing on her daughter in-law

"Cubs run!" Ahadi shouted before jumping in the fray

Solange and James wasted no time and ran with Kovu on their tails. Uru saw her grandson go after the cub, so she pushed Zira aside and ran after them. Ahadi managed to kill one lioness now he had to deal with Zira and the other lionesses. Ahadi took a deep breath, he knew this was the end. So with a thunderous roar he pounced.

-X-

Solange and James ran til they came to an edge of a gorge. They looked back and saw Kovu stalking over. The cubs braced for the end, but it never came. The cubs looked and to their horror saw Uru in full combat with Kovu. But they didn't know a blue hornbill was watching.

-X-

Kiara had just finished her queenly rounds. She was prepared to relax and spend time with her cubs. Her and Simba was so busy that they haven't had much time for Solange and James. As Kiara was about to head in the cave Zazu came flying over.

"Zazu, what's wrong?"

Zazu took a deep breath and said "Kovu is after the children!"

-X-

Uru laid on the ground cover in scrathes and blood and not breathing. As Kovu stalked closer with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Solange jumped in the way and snarled "You stay away from my brother"

Kovu laughed and said "What are you going to do?"

Solange growled "This" before swiping her older cousin across the left eye

Kovu roared in pain, but before the cubs could run Kovu's senses returned.

"Nice try" Kovu snarled as blood dripped from his bloody scared eye

Kovu raised his paw and hit the young prince, which sent him flying and hitting a large tree trunk.

"No!" Cried Solange

Roars was heard, so Kovu made a quick retreat. Kiara, Simba, Kanala, Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina came running over.

"Mom, over here"

Kiara looked and she nearly fainted. Solange was hurdled over a limp body of James. Kiara walked closer and nuzzled him. Nothing.

Kiara gave a loud painful roar to the sky as tears fell.

Author's Note: Sad right? That dang Kovu! Poor Solange, had to watch her brother get killed. At least we know how he got his scar. So tell me what you think. Man I'm crying from just writing it.


	6. My Immortal

Author's Note: Thanks kates the firework and CSIMentalistTLK lover, yes it was sad and this chapter only gets sadder. The song in this chapter is My Immortal by EVANESCENCE.

As rain poured from the now dark sky, the Pridelanders made may to the burial sight behind Pride Rock. Where two graves have been dug by meerkats and gophers. Rafiki stud on a tall mound as Kiara sat not far weeping on her mate's shoulder. Mufasa and Ahadi sat not far with their heads bowed and tears falling. Nala cried on Kopa's mane as Sala cried with a weeping Mheetu hugging her. Kanala sat while holding a crying princess. Solange has been broken since her brother's death two days ago. Solange and James has been the best of friends. Solange remembered when James stated speaking.

_**{Flash Back}**_

_**"Come on Jai say something" said Solange**_

_**Kiara who was lying down with Nala by her side had a wide awake three week old James in her forepaws.**_

_**Kiara chuckled and said "Solange, he's not ready yet"**_

_**"Sure he is, just watch" the princess exclaimed before looking back at her brother, "Come on, just four words"**_

_**Nala chuckled and said "But isn't that your nickname, dear?"**_

_**Solange looked up at her aunt and said "Its still my name aunty and he's going to say it. I just know it"**_

_**"And how do you know that?" Kiara asked giving her a daughter's head a nuzzle**_

_**"Because, I feel it"**_

_**Nala and Kiara shared a smile before looking back at Solange who was back at trying to get James to speak.**_

_**"Come on Jai, just four words"**_

_**James' reddish brown eyes seemed to brighten up as he moved his mouth.**_

_**Solange's eyes bright eyes lit up as she said "Look mom! He's going to say something!"**_

_**Kiara smiled and said "Sweetie, I wouldn't get my hopes up-"**_

_**"So-So"**_

_**Solange smiled as she looked at her mother, "You were saying"**_

_**"So-So, So-So"**_

_**Solange giggled as she jumped around the cave, "He said my name! He said my name! His first words was my name"**_

_**Kiara shared a knowing look with her best friend and sister in-law, "We're never hear the end of it" with a light laugh**_

_**{End of Flash Back}**_

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

"Today we gather here to say goodbye to the brave warrior lioness, Queen Uru and Prince James who was taken for us before he could truly live his life" said Rafiki as be began the royal funereal

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

After saying some goodbyes and spiritual prayers, an bull elephant with a crown of red roses placed the body of Uru in her grave as a elephant calf with a crown of gold roses placed James' in his grave.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

It's been three weeks since the furnial of Uru and James. Since then Ahadi became deathly ill. Rafiki said its not a real illness, but it happens when some loses their love ones from a really long time.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face ****–**** it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice ****–**** it chased away all the sanity in me**

Three weeks later Solange sat once again at the grave sight behind Pride Rock. Ahadi had past away and its taking a toll on the young cub. She had lost three of her best friends in the matter of two months.

_**{Flash Back}**_

_**"Great grandpa Ahadi"**_

_**Ahadi laid down under some shady trees when his great granddaughter came over.**_

_**"What's wrong, Princess?"**_

_**"Some of the cubs been picking on me" cried Solange with her ears pinned against her head**_

_**Ahadi looked at his great grand with concern in his old green eyes, "What did they say?"**_

_**Tears fell from Solange's blue eyes as she looked at the ground, "They said I was ugly and I'll be the worst queen to ever rule"**_

_**Ahadi lifted the sad princess' head, so she would look at him, "Don't pay them no mind, young one. You are beautiful and one day you'll be a wonderful queen, that some day will one day make us all very proud"**_

_**Solange sniffed up some tears and said "Really"**_

_**Ahadi nodded, "Hmm. Just like your mother"**_

_**Solange smiled as she hugged the old lion, "Thanks Great grandpa"**_

_**Ahadi licked Solange's head, "Any time, my little princess"**_

_**-X-**_

_**As Kiara lead some lionesses to a hunt, Solange and Uru sat not far watching. Kiara had just taken down a male wildebeest. Solange gave a sad sigh.**_

_**Uru looked down at her great granddaughter, "What's wrong sweetie?"**_

_**"I'm just wondering if I'll ever be a good hunteress as mommy"**_

_**Uru looked ahead and seen Kiara and the hunting party bring back the kill.**_

_**Uru looked back at the princess and said "You know, I asked my mother the same question"**_

_**"You did?"**_

_**Uru nodded and said "Hmm. She told me that as long as I believed in myself anything I want to happen, will happened"**_

_**Solange's eyes brightened up, "Thanks Great grandma Uru" **_

_**Solange hugged the old lioness before running off paticing her hunting on a white butterfly.**_

_**{End of Flash Back}**_

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Solange laid in the cave under Pride Rock. No one seem to have time for her. Her parents are busy with the kingdom more than ever. Since the funerals, they have been slacking their duties. More caous have been made and more mouths are in need to be fed. Not to mention the visits to the neighboring kingdoms.

So the princess went to her private cave where she can weep and shout without being bothered.

-X-

"Dump brother and his stupid pranks"

Ari just came from the cubs hang out, from being embarrass yet again by his older brother, Avan. Avan had tricked Ari to go in the snake pit. Saying if you look into a snake's eyes, it'll grant you amazing strength. But just before the snake could spit it's venom, Kanala came and save him. After hearing his mother's fury, he went back to the hangout to be laughed at. It turns out, Avan saw everything and told the cubs what happened. Ari glared at his brother and left. Deciding that Mheetu is a better playmate.

But as the nine month old cub walked by the cave under Pride Rock he heard crying. Curious got the better of him and he enter the cave.

-X-

"So-So"

Solange sniffed up some tears and said "Leave me alone"

Ari looked down feeling kinda hurt, he had a crush on her since he first met her. He went to leave.

"No, wait! Don't leave"

Ari walked over and sat next to the distressed princess.

"I have been alone for awhile, I need some one"

Ari smiled and brung the creamy golden cub close, "I'm here"

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

Author's Note: So what did you think? Sad? I know. I hope the song fits, I heard the song on Youtube once, it was a Lion King video. On how Sarabi and Simba felt with Mufasa being gone. At least that's how I took the video. Any way! All I'm asking, is that you tell me what did you think of the chapter, moments and the song? Thank you!

Til next time, see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So that was a very sad chapter, so now let the action and drama begin. Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover.

Kiara and Simba slumped down on the royal platform with a tire sigh.

"Kiara, Simba we need to talk"

The king and queen groaned and said "Can't it wait"

Kanala shook her head and said "I'll make it quick"

Kiara and Simba nodded as they sat up.

"I decided on who of my sons should be bethroled"

Kiara seemed to felt dead wight fall on her. Solange. She and Simba been so busy that they have been negecting their princess. What horrible parents they were.

Kiara took a deep breath and said "Who did you choose, Ka?"

Simba looked at his mate. Wasn't she just tired just a moment ago.

"I came to realized that the oldest cub is tilted to be bethroled to the chosen heir"

Kiara nodded and said "So its settled Avan will be Solange's mate"

-X-

A few days past and things have been returning to normal, kinda. As Simba is still busy with the neighboring kingdoms and the animals. Kiara took a break and decided its time to teach Solange the ways of a great queen and some fighting skills.

-X-

Way deep in Outlands where Kambili and Nuka sparring with some hyenas. But these hyenas are not like the ones that followed Scar and his grandfather, Kambili. These are larger and stronger. As the other one could take out lions as a pack. But these large fleabags could take out a lion by its self.

"Great work guys" praised a teenage Nuka with a growing black mane

Kambili nodded his head and said "If our dad fails. You will come in as back up"

A large hyena with red eyes bowed and said "As I and Sika are honored. We won't have the reinforcements you want for quite a while"

Another large hyena with black eyes nodded and said "Others like us is all over"

"But you can mostly fine the amount you need in the Dark Lands" explained the first hyena

"Where's that?" Kambili asked

"Its on the south side of the Marsh Lands" replied Sika

Nuka looked at his brother and said "I'll go and while I'm out in the Marsh I can recrout some lionesses"

Kambili nodded and said "Ok and be careful brother"

Nuka ran off without another word.

-X-

Months has past since Solange began her first queen and fighting lessons. Now a teenage Solange is preparing for her first hunt.

"Nervous?"

Solange nodded and said "Ari, you're lucky you're not a lioness"

Ari chuckled and said "I agree with you"

Ari has a rich mild brown mane growing and musclues showing through his fur. He was a handsome sight, and Solange knew this.

"Well isn't it the beauty and the loser"

Ari groaned as Solange looked up and saw a teenage Avan. Avan was lanky, but had some muscles. He had a growing red mane.

"What do you want?" Ari grolwed softly

Avan chuckled and said "Just came to tell you what I heard"

Ari sighed and said "So, what it has to do with me"

Avan smirked and said "Oh it has everything to do with you"

Solange rolled her eyes and shouted "Spit it out"

Avan gave the princess a flirty smiled and said "You and me are going to be the next rulers"

"What!" Ari and Solange roared

-X-

Kiara and Kanala were taking a walk when Solange came running over.

"Mother, you can't be serious"

Kiara looked at her daughter and said "Nice to see you too"

"I will not marry Avan"

"Dear its not the right time to talk about this" Kiara said with a stern tone

"When is it ever the right time? You always busy that you don't have time for me!"

"Sweetie, calm down" Kanala tried to reason with her neice

Solange shook her head and ran off, not looking back.

-X-

"Way to go, butthead" snarled Ari before running off

Avan smiled to himself before heading back home.

-X-

A loud fustrated roar echoed through the Outlands. Kovu paced angerly, his patince where runing slim. He looked over and couldn't find the amount of help he needs. And he wants to strike now, before his cousin and her patheic mate have another male heir. In his eyes thrones are met to be for males not useless females. All they're go for is mating and hunting, mostly mating.

"In do time, son. The throne will be yours" Zira said walking up to the dark brown lion

Kovu growled "Time is wasting, the wrench of a queen could be pregant"

Zira smiled "Your father had time on his side and he coame out on top. You know his mistakes, so now there's nothing that can stop you"

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm actully running short of ideas. I mean I have a thrid book in mind and that's taking more ideas than this one. So I have to say in two or three chapters, I'm not sure will be the end of this book. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for understanding and liking my chapters kates the firework and CSIMentalistTLK lover. I'm going to stretch it as best as I can.

Nuka had walked to edge of the Marsh Lands and have not found one lioness. As he made it to the border of the Marsh Lands and the Dark Lands when he heard the sounds of mating. The young lion raised an eye brow before heading that direction. Nuka came to a very large bush, with a deep breath he pull the greenery apart. What was behind the leaves made his jaw drop.

-X-

Thunder roared as lighting cracked against the night sky. Ari walked in the cave soaked and drained. Physically and emotionally, the teen had searched all over for his best friend and crush. But the princess was no where to be found. Ari laid down next to his cousin, Nala who was talking with his mother and Kiara.

"She still haven't returned?" Nala asked

Kiara shook her head, "Simba and my dad is out there looking"

"I'm sure they will return will her" Kanala said nuzzling the queen

Just then Mufasa and Simba walked in drenched and worried. Kiara jumped up and ran to her mate and father.

"Did you find her?"

Simba sighed as Mufasa walked over to his daughter and said "No, Kiara. Her sent is long gone"

Kiara cried "No!" As she fell to the ground

"Wait Solange is missing?"

Kanala looked at her youngest and nodded.

"So why are you hear and not out there?"

Simba sighed and said "Its raining, it will be better to look in the morning"

Ari shook his head and growled "No! I will not stay here when the love of my life could be in danger"

With that the teen ran off into the blinding rain.

-X-

In a land that has lush greenery, but nothing like the Pride Lands and a lot of water areas. Laid Solange in a medium cave.

"How can they do this to me?"

Solange had tears falling by now. She loved her parents, but they just don't understand.

-X-

Zira walked in Kovu's cave with an smile on her muzzle with Valerie towing behind.

"Mother, what is it?"

"I have great news" Zira said with a purr

Kovu sat up and said "Like what?"

Zira smiled and said "In a few months time we will be ready to strike"

Kovu was shocked but thrilled, "How?"

"Valerie and I have been searching ourselfs and we found a great amount of lions and lionesses to fight with us" Zira smiled evilly

Valerie nodded and said "With some training they will be ready in no time"

Kovu shot the dark lioness a look, "What do you mean 'They'?"

Valerie looked at her swollen belly and back at Kovu, "I'm in no condition to fight"

Author's Note: So another short chapter, sorry. I'll try and make it longer. No promises, but in the long run. If you have any OCs I can use for Kovu's army I'll appreciate it to the highest.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover, for letting me use your OCs and your always helpful reviews.

A light grey lioness with three dots under her left eye jumped up from under a very large hyena.

"Nuka, I can explain"

Nuka shook his head and said "Do your sister know about this"

The lioness nodded, "All of the lionesses do it, minus Tama of course"

"Spotty, I hope you're done" said a light tan lioness with bangs

"Tama, its good to see you" said Nuka

Tama looked and couldn't contain her joy.

"Nuka!"

Tama jumped on the young lion and nuzzled him. The hyena sat up and cleared his throat.

"What's going on here?"

Spotty looked at the hyena and said "This is a very good friend of ours"

The hyena nodded, "But why is he here?"

"I came asking for help. My brother and I planed on taking over a kingdom and two of our friends, which happens to be large hyenas like you told me to come here"

The hyena nodded and said "What are these friends names?"

"Suko and Sika" Nuka replied

"You know our clan trackers, but why should we help you"

"Well since you like to mate with lionesses, there are a lot of them with we planed to take over. Plus I'll throw in a young innocent princess for you" Nuka with a creepy smile

The hyena smile provenly, "My clan will help you, I am Ariso"

Nuka smiled evilly, "I'm Nuka and its going to be a pleasure working with you"

-X-

"Ari!"

Ari stopped running and seen his mother running after him.

"What are you doing?"

Ari glared at the cream queen and said "I'm searching for my love"

Kanala blocked his path, "Ari, son your love can never be"

"Why not?"

"Its the law son"

Ari growled "But laws didn't stop you" before running off

-X-

Solange awoke to her name being called. She looked out the cave and seen it was sunny. The young lioness got up and stretched before walking out. Once her vision cleared she saw her best friend drenched and tired looking for her.

"Ari!"

The creamy grey teen looked up and smiled.

"Solange!" Ari roared as she galloped towards the princess

Solange giggled and ran towards the male. Solange leaped and landed on Ari, sending the two downhill. Solange laughed as she came out on top. Ari looked amazing and in a trans as he reached up and licked Solange's cheek.

"I love you"

Solange couldn't believe her ears, "You love me?"

Ari nodded as the two sat up.

"But..."

Ari put a paw on Solange's and said "I know you're promised to my brother but there's a loop hole"

Solange looked interested as she nodded for her friend to continue.

"Let me tell you a story"

Solange laid back down and comfortable as she listened.

"When my mother was a teen she was engaged to a lion named Abdul. But a week before the wedding, my mother caught him cheating with her sister"

Solange raised an eye brow, "I never knew grandma Sarafina would do that"

Ari shook her head and said "No, its not Sarafina, it was her and my mother's oldest sister. But I forgot her name. Anyway, my mother was so heartbroken and angry that she went to my grandparents and told them that the wedding was off. That she wanted to rule by herself, my grandmother wasn't happy about that. She said 'there's no such thing as a queen ruling without a mate. Its the law, a heir of royal blood must have a mate'. So my grandpa told her, 'You have a month to find you another mate after your crowing, but if not. You are to married Abdul'. But my mother was ahead of them. She agreed on finding another mate after crowing. But when she was crowned queen she threw away that law and there was nothing her parents could do, she was queen and what she said goes"

Solange was transfixed by the story, "Wow, but what happened to Auntie Kanala's sister and Abdul?"

"Mother said she banished them. That was her second act as queen"

Solange nodded, but then something came to her. "You said you love me, but if I follow out with this we can never be"

Ari sighed and said "I know, but your happiness means more to me"

Solange smiled and licked his cheek, "You're so sweet, but I have to give you something in return"

Ari looked confused as the princess laid down with her tail to the side.

"You don't have to do this, So-So"

Solange laughed, "Of course I do. How else am I going to get an heir"

Ari's grey eyes widen, "You want me to provide you an heir"

Solange nodded, Ari took a deep breath before mounting the creamy golden lioness.

-X-

Kovu and Zira walked out of the cave to see Hassan expecting a line of lions and lionesses. Three in the line caught Kovu's attention.

"You three on the end, step forward"

Two lions and a lioness that stud on the end stepped forward. One lion was rusty brown with a reddish brown mane and dark brown eyes. The other lion was sandy brown lion with grey eyes and light brown mane. As the lioness was tan with brown eyes.

Kovu looked at them and said "What are your names?"

The lion with the reddish brown mane stepped closer, "I am Ndogo and this is Mshindi and his sister, Shida"

Kovu chucked as he looked at Shida with a lustful eyes.

"I have great use for the three of you"

"Sire have you decided on when we strike"

Kovu looked from the three new lions to his second hand, Hassan.

"We attack in a two months time"

Author's Note: So Kovu is just...ew. Just like his father. So tell me what you think.

_**Ndogo, Shida and Mshindi**_ belongs to _**CSIMentalistTLK lover**_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Aww CSIMentalistTLK lover, I'm sorry for the next chapter.

Lions and lionesses lined up prepared for battle. Katja hid in the shadows as Kovu and his army marched by. Once the cost was clear, the tan lioness picked up a one month cub and ran.

-X-

"Where can she be?"

Simba paced worrying as Kiara weeped.

"Kiara, Honey you have to calm yourself. Its not go for the cub" Sarabi said as she nuzzled her daughter's head

"I can't calm when my daughter is out there with a evil monster running loose!"

"Your majesty!"

Simba looked at the cave's entrance to see Zazu.

"Zazu what is it?"

"Outlanders are headed this way! Its war!"

Simba looked at the lionesses, "Pride gather up all able members and head out"

Like a stamped lionesses moved out of the cave to follow the king's order.

Simba looked at the four lionesses that stud infront of a still weeping queen.

"Sarabi, mom, Nala and Kanala you four stay here and watch Kiara"

The four lionesses nodded before watching the golden king bolt out of the cave.

-X-

As the two prides met by the gorge they were oblivious to a pair of cobalt eyes watching.

"Well, we meet again" smiled Kovu

Simba glared at the dark lion, "Go home Kovu"

Kovu smirked evilly, "I am home! Attack!"

Simba roared as he lead his pride into battle. Like a tidle wave the two prides met.

-X-

Solange and Ari was lying by a creek when a light brown falcon with cobalt eyes landed in front of the lions.

"Princess Solange"

Solange looked at the bird with confusion, "How do you know who I am?"

The bird bowed, "I lived in the Pride Lands and I followed you when you ran away"

Ari sat up and said "What are you doing here?"

The falcon sighed and said "I'm going to make it quick. The Outlanders are attacking"

"What!" Solange cried

The bird flew up and said "You have to put a stop to it"

Solange nodded and was about to make run for it, when a tan lioness carrying a one month cub came running over.

"Princess, wait" said the tan lioness after placing the cub down

"Who are you?" Solange growled

"Wait, I'm not here to fight"

Ari nuzzled the growling lioness, who calmed. A bit.

The tan lioness took a deep breath and said "My name is Katja and I ask you take this cub in"

"Why should I?" Solange snarled

"Because this cub is Kovu's daughter and I don't want her to follow the same path"

Solange loosened up and looked down at the cub. The cub had light brownish creamy grey fur with reddish brown eyes. This cub is innocent and she has a chance to change the future of her kingdom. Plus she already felt a bond with the small cub.

Solange nodded and said "I'll do it"

Katja smiled and said "Thank you and bless you" before running off

"Wait what's her name?"

Solange smiled and said "Oh forget it Ari. I have the perfect name" as she glaze lovingly at the cub

"So what are you going to call her?"

Solange nuzzled the cub and said "Sherise" before grabbing the cub and running off

Ari wasted no time and followed the fleeing lioness.

-X-

As the four lionesses stud guard of their weeping queen when two shadows came running in.

"Halt!" Sarabi roared

But as the shadows got clearer, the lionesses gasped.

"Ari, you're ok" said Kanala as she hugged her son

Solange placed Sherise down and said "I have no time to explain, just watch her" before running back out with Ari

The two ran as fast as their legs could move. They stopped on a hill top and gasped at what they saw. The battle below was deadly. The two shared a look before descending down to the war.

-X-

Kovu and Simba fought like there wasn't no tomorrow, to the death. Kovu swiped at the Pride Lands king, who slipped fell on his side.

Kovu chuckled evilly and said "What a phaethic excuse of lion"

Just as he made way to finish the job, a creamy golden blur knocked Kovu a few feet.

"Keep your flithty paws off my father"

Kovu got up and chuckled, "My my, isn't it the princess. My how you grown and beautifully too"

Solange shuddered and said "You don't belong here and I'm going to teach you a lesson"

Kovu laughed and said "Oh yea. About what?"

"About picking on old lions and innocent cubs", with a thunderous roar the princess pounced

The Pride Landers and Kovu's army stopped fighting looked at the princess and the dark lion fight.

Author's Note: So what you think. Go Solange! Right? So that covers about everything, til next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover thanks and I ment to say that I'm sorry for this chapter, since you like Ari.

Katja made it back to the Outlands where she was met by a snarling Zira and Hassan.

"You traitor, how can you do that?" Zira growled

"I did what's was right"

Zira smiled, "Well in that case, I'm doing what's right", the pale tan lioness nodded at the large golden grayish lion, "Kill her" before walking away

Hassan smirked at the old tan lioness before leaping. Birds scattered as a dying roar was heard.

-X-

Solange hit the ground with large thud.

Kovu moved closer with a killer glint in his green eyes, "Useless female, I had plans for you"

Just as the sickly lion raised his paw a creamy gray blur pounced on him. Ari sent a hard blow to Kovu's face.

"You will not be killing her! Not on my watch" Ari growled before leaping

Kovu used his hind legs and cut the young lion's stomach open. Ari fell to the ground and slid a few feet before sliding a few feet.

"Ari no" roared Solange before giving Kovu a deadly glare, "You!"

With an unthinkable amount of strength Solange pounced and slashed Kovu's throat before taking it in her mouth and snapping it.

"Solange no!"

Solange looked at her father with blood dripping from her muzzle.

"Dad, I'm sorry"

Simba smiled and hugged his daughter and said "Its ok"

A cough reached the royal's ears.

"Ari" cried Solange as she ran to the dying lion's side

Ari coughed again, blood coming out of his muzzle as more gushed out of his wound.

"So-So, I'm sorry I won't be hear to raise our cub"

Solange smiled lightly as the dying lion continued.

"Please let him or her know that I do love them and I'll be watching over them and..."

Solange bend down nuzzled the lion, getting more blood on her fur.

"I...I love...you..."

Then Ari closed his eyes to never be open to again.

Solange bowed her head and closed her eyes as tears fell, "I love you too"

Simba walked over and nuzzled his daughter.

"I'm sorry, let's go home and we'll buried him"

Solange nodded and said "Just give me some time"

Simba nuzzled her and said "Ok" before heading towards his pride

-X-

The Pride Landers had long since chased the intruding lions out. With Kovu dead they didn't know what to do so they ran back to the Outlands.

"Is everyone ok?" Simba asked

The lions and lionesses nodded as the king turned to his father and father in-law.

"We have a dead lion. Bring him back to Pride Rock"

Mufasa and Dameil nodded before running off.

Author's Note: Ok had to stop here. I had tears writing this. Poor Solange and her unborn cub. At lease Kovu got what's coming. So what did you think.


	12. My Heart Will Go On

Author's Note: Thanks guys for the reviews. This chapter may be sad too. The song used is My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. Try not to cry, oh who am I kidding. I'm crying now and I haven't started.

Katja cried on her sister's shoulder as Mufasa and Dameil carried Ari's body in the nursery cave. While Solange walked in the den and slump down and put a paw over her face and cried.

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you,**

**That is how I know you go on**

A shaken light brownish creamy grey cub walked over slowly to the weeping princess.

"Um...are you ok?"

Solange looked at the cub and manage to smile.

"In time I will"

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on **

The pride gathered around the grave sight around Pride Rock. Solange weeped on her father and Mother. As Kanala cried with Sala, Nala and Sarafina trying to comfort her. Mheetu with his black mane had his head bowed. Ari was his best friend.

_**{Flash Back}**_

_**A small cream cub with a black tuff on his head and blue eyes sat on a high rock with his dark rimmed ears pinned against his head.**_

_**"Hey why the long face?"**_

_**The cream cub looked and seen a creamy grey cub with a rich mild brown tuff on his head and grey eyes.**_

_**"No one wants to be my friend"**_

_**"Well I'll be your friend"**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**The creamy grey cub nodded, "So what's my new best friend's name?"**_

_**"Mheetu"**_

_**"Cool name! I'm Ari"**_

_**{End of Flash Back}**_

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

A bull elephant lowered Ari's body in the grave. Everyone gave their goodbyes and prayers as the meerkats and gophers closed in the grave. As everyone headed back Solange stayed. She didn't know it was over. Sherise was going to head back but something stopped her. She turned and saw that Solange was still sitting. So she walked over and nuzzled Solange's forelegs.

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

Solange looked down and smiled before nuzzling the cub's head.

"Let's go home"

Sherise smiled and followed the princess back to Pride Rock.

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

Everyone stared at the princess and the unfamiliar cub as they walked in the cave under Pride Rock.

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

Sherise nuzzled Solange's side as she laid down and gave a cute small yawn before lying her head down and closing her eyes. Solange smiled before lying her head close to the cub's sleeping body.

-X-

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but white.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the stars"

His grey eyes looked around til his eyes landed on a creamy golden almost white lion cub with reddish brown eyes.

"But how? I'm not a king"

"You are of royal blood and you gave your life to save my sister"

"You're sister? Wait you're Prince James?"

The cub nodded.

"But...I'm grateful but why you?"

"I wanted to personally to thank you for saving my sister"

The lion looked down and said "I'll do anything for her...I love her...I just wish she felt the same"

James looked down and purred, before looking back at the lion.

"Listen to this"

_**"I love you too"**_

He knew that voice, it was Solange's and she loves him.

"Ari welcome home"

Ari looked down and managed to see his love with the cub they saved asleep.

"I'll aways be watching" Ari whispered before following the young dead prince into a bright light

-X-

Before Solange completely fell asleep, she heard his voice.

_**"I'll always be watching"**_

Solange smiled before closing her eyes.

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

Author's Note: Ok so what did you think? By the way I got the last part from T5Tango. I just added some things. But let me know how I did.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Yea, last chapter was a tearjerker. But hopefully this one lightens up the mood. Thanks for all the reviews.

Vitani led the remaining lions back to the Outlands where they were greeted by Zira and Hassan.

"What are you doing here?"

Vitani stepped up after nodded to the army, telling them they are dismissed before looking at the pale tan lioness.

"The mission failed"

Just then Kambili and Nuka walked up. No one asked them where they were all that time, cause they're grown and they can do what they want.

"What's going on?" Kambili asked

Zira looked at her eldest grandson and said "The mission failed"

"How?" Nuka said stepping up

Vitani looked looked at her sons, "The princess killed Kovu and without a leader we had no choice but to retreat"

Kambili and Nuka roared as Zira snarled.

"What to do now?" Hassan said

Kambili straitened up and said "We planed our revenged and this time there will be no failure"

-X-

Morning in the Pride Lands was like every day, but not in the cave. While Sherise still slept Solange went in the big cave to talk with her parents.

"Morning"

Kiara smiled and said "Morning sweetie how are you feeling?"

Solange sighed "Better"

"I'm glad, now we need to talk. Who is that cub?" Simba said as he walked over

Solange sat and said "She's Kovu's daughter"

"What! Are you mad?" Simba roared

Solange stud up and said "No! I'm doing something good for the future of my kingdom!"

"By bringing a spawn of a monster in here!"

"Simba!" Kiara scold

"No! She isn't like her father! And she won't be!"

"How can you guarantee that!" Simba shouted

"Because no one is born evil! They're raised to be that way! Uncle Scar wasn't always evil! He was kind and loved his brother!"

Mufasa, who beeen listening but didn't want to interfear. But when he and his brother was mention he walked up.

"Simba, Solange is right. We should at least give the cub a chance. Its the noble thing to go as king"

Simba sighed and said "Alright, I guess now its time you take the throne"

Solange's eyes widen, "Really?"

Kiara nuzzled her daughter and said "Yes, but you know Avan is to be your mate"

Solange sighed but than remembered the story Ari told her.

"I can't marry Avan, I love Ari"

Her parents made way to say something, but their daughter cut them off.

"But I can try to love some else. Just not Avan"

Simba nodded and said "Ok, fair enough. I'll do this. You don't have to marry right away. You look a few months after your crowning"

Kanala smirked, she knew where this was going. But she kept quite.

"Thanks dad"Solange said as she hugged her parents

Kiara smiled and said "You should get ready, the animals will be here soon"

-X-

Sherise woke up to a nuzzle. She opened her reddish brown eyes to see Solange smiling.

"Morning sweetie"

Sherise yawned and said "Morning princess"

Solange chuckled and said "You can just call me Solange or So-So"

Sherise nodded and said "So what are you going to do with me?"

Solange chuckled and said "I'm going to teach you the ways of the Pride Lands and today I want you with me as I become queen"

"Really?"

Solange nodded, "And I want you to walk with me when I walk up to the peak"

Sherise nodded and following the future queen out of the cave and up Pride Rock.

-X-

The pride exchanged looks as they whispered.

Solange looked down and smiled, "Ignore them"

Sherise nodded and continued walking by Solange's side. They got infront of Kiara and Simba, who gave the cub a weary look. Solange saw this glared at her father.

"Dear its time" smiled Kiara

Solange smiled and look down, "You ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Solange chuckled and headed up the peak with Sherise following. Once Solange and Sherise reached the top they took a moment and looked at the lands.

"Wow" Sherise said in awe

Solange smiled at the cub before looking back at her kingdom. With a deep breath she roared a ear spitting roar. The animals cheered as the pride roared in reply. Sherise and the new queen shared a look before heading in the cave.

Author's Note: So that's the end. But don't worry, book three will be up soon and the first chapter will take place after Solange's crowning. So I asked what did you think of this chapter? What do you think of Sherise and Simba's actions towards her?


End file.
